


Portrait Request

by Blinkdog



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkdog/pseuds/Blinkdog
Summary: A portrait request for Neira/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus





	Portrait Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus/gifts).



A portrait for Neira, BG1 time.


End file.
